fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Damon)
The Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgīn) is considered to be the Magic World's ruling body, although it rules only over Ishgar. Their main branch is shown to be located inside the Fiore country, with much smaller branches spreaded through the other Ishgar's countries. While it focused on political power at first, after certain events the Council has developed its militarity and many other areas, to a level where they are seen as a symbol of justice. They continue to keep monitoration on both Legal and Illegal types of guilds, notificating the legal guilds when necessary and when a dark poses as a threat, the Council immediatelly tries to take it down. Overview The council acts as a Government-like body which rules over almost all of Ishgar. They are shown to rule over possibly all of the Legal Guilds registered, overseeing the actions of many of their mages, even arresting them when needed or should the Magic Law be broken. One of these laws being the usage of Magic in order to assassinate someone, as such, they are also capable of disbanding any Guild should enough rules be broken. At any time and any place, the Council is capable of arresting a criminal and most times, the former does not resist. There is times when the Council might just warn a mage depending on the situation and quickly let them go away, as seen with Damon D. Draco. Due to managing mages through all of Ishgar, the Council is shown to possess many brances scattered across the continent. The main branch however is shown to be located in Fiore, this branch being ruled by the Ten Knights with the Chairman being part of them. The current council is said to be much less demanding than the previous, example being how the current one still takes responsability on Legal Guilds' activities and take their time to monitor Dark Guilds. The current Magic Council also possesses a variation of varied jobs for the Councilors, hanging from overseeing Legal Guilds to observing and noting about new Magic powers. Some also tend to be sent on missions to recover important magical artifacts for them to not fall at the wrong hands. The Ten Knights tries to keep the Council's reputation at it's peak not only so that they won't be seen as bad rulers but also to help people. Members The Council is shown to be composed of a great number of mages and non-mages, being divided between the Ten Knights of the Round Table which are the main head of the organization, the Ten Wizard Saints that act as its strongest militarity force, the Rune Knights who are the biggest in number alongside the Employees. There is also the Exploration Teams which are divided according to their research subject. Round Table The Ten Knights of the Round Table are the main heads of the whole Magic Council organization, being made of the ten highest ranked members, including the chairman. Ten Wizard Saints Rune Captains Exploration Teams Militarity Rune Knights Vehicles Magical Objects Winged Guardians The Winged Guardians (翼の保護者 Tsubasa no Hogosha) are an unique guild or unit, created and hidden by the Council itself as one of it resorts. They are mainly summoned in order to execute secret missions and the likes, though it's evident the council was hesitant to send mages to do these jobs. The Guardians are composed of Six main members, while five are actually the fighting team only one works as their Dispatcher. Each of them is shown to have their codename which reflects on their role inside the team, also to keep the secrecy of the group. Branches Trivia *It is shown that one of the Ten Wizard Saints can hold any of the other positions inside the Council, as seen with Reisei. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Magic Council